


Overlord Rebirth

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: *Story also exists on Fanfiction.net, under the same name and author account* Beelzebub Ooal Gown is the eldest child of Ains Ooal Gown, born to Albedo. He's... not exactly what the legends and rumors say he is. His sister reigns tyrannical nightmares on the world. The young hero Erica must rally his help after discovering his whereabouts to save the world from imminent destruction at his sister's hands. How? Marrying him of course!





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 01: The Overlord's Eldest

Ains Ooal Gown, the Overlord of the Sorcerer Society, rules the majority of the world. Between his lovers Shalltear and Albedo, he has seven successors. He raised them to a certain age, and then tasked them to complete a task in the real world to increase their own power and prove themselves worthy of his role. One day though, he decreed that the siblings must build their own group of followers and attempt to become the next in line for the throne. The kingdoms exploded into gossip over which child would become the new Overlord. Many expected it to be the eldest of the seven and firstborn to Albedo, Beelzebub Ooal Gown. While the fights raged between the other six, Beelzebub seemed to be nowhere to be found. In fact, he couldn't even be found in the place he was sent to complete tasks at. He'd completely vanished!

The fighting cooled, and the seventh child, born to Shalltear, Elizabeth Ooal Gown, appeared before Ains to claim the right to the throne. A full four month period was made for Beelzebub to claim the throne from her, as he is still the oldest and it was confirmed that he took no part in the Battle of Inheritance that ended Elizabeth's siblings. He didn't appear, no matter which kingdom spread the word across their lands and territories. The period was up, and as the uncontested heir Elizabeth was crowned as the new Overlord. She was bestowed clothing befitting a ruler, and she now wielded the Staff of Ains Ooal Gown swearing an oath to uphold the honor of the guild her father created. This hid her ulterior motives, and once she was truly in charge she began to wage war on the other kingdoms as they supported her siblings and didn't even consider her a candidate. People began to cry out for heroes, but they were all destroyed by her immense power. Ains could only wonder as he watched his daughter destroy the land… where was Beelzebub? He would never stand for the throne he once pined for being taken from him so easily. It's a funny thing about Beelzebub… Elizabeth had taken him into account long beforehand, but what she hadn't counted on… was eventually a human of all people would be her undoing.

A young woman named Erica was training herself to be strong enough to end the tyrant Overlord. Her long flame red hair would flow in the wind as she swung her sword at enemies and guarded allies with her shield. Her silver and navy blue armor showed her heroic nature. One day she decided to visit the Balrog Mausoleum after hearing reports of an unknown source of magic there. The monsters she encountered were far different from the norm, meaning something was amiss inside. She fought her way down the floors of the dungeon, and made her way to the bottom floor where a guardian hiding rare treasures would be lurking. What she found… was a peculiar black box with rune carvings in it. It didn't even come up to her knee, but she could sense immense magic power within it. Was it a chest? Was it a trap? She tapped it with her sword, nothing. She smacked her shield against it, nothing. She touched the rune on the top of it, and the runes roared to life with a red glow showing writing.

"-STRIKE WITH THY STEEL THE CREST OF GOWN, AND AWAKEN THE GREAT DEMON-" the writing told, and Erica was puzzled.

"Crest of Gown? What on earth is it talking about?" Erica muttered to herself.

She then spotted a switch on the wall ahead of her. She walked to it and pulled it down making the center area begin to spin. A needle came down from above as another needle made the box rise and float with two corners touching the needles. As the needles spun so did the box and its glowing runes. There she saw what the box meant… the runes, when spun very fast, made the crest of Ains Ooal Gown appear! She readied her sword, and leapt out over the area yelling as she cut the crest in two. The crest shattered, and then the box exploded knocking her to a wall of the room as demonic energy raged through the chamber and then shot skyward shattering through to the surface turning the sky red making a black moon appear in the sky. A sinister laugh began to ring through the mausoleum as Erica tried to gather her bearings. The energy was so bright she could barely see, but just barely she could make out a pitch black figure standing in the center of the torrent.

It undulated shapes, and then the energy calmed down eventually vanishing. Now standing there was a skinny and deathly pale young adult with very spiky black hair that'd reach his shoulders if it didn't spike, blood red eyes, a small black pair of wings on his hips, and tiny horns on the sides of his head. He wore black dress shoes, navy blue denim pants with a black belt bearing a wallet chain coming from the right pocket, a white button-up shirt sloppily untucked with the top two buttons undone exposing his collarbone, the collar popped, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a golden bracelet on his left wrist, a ring indicating he's from Ains Ooal Gown on his right ring finger, and silver dragon earrings bearing sapphire gems to appear that they're coiled around a sphere. There was no mistaking that visage… she now stood before Beelzebub Ooal Gown! He turned to look at her over his shoulder at her making her flinch becoming tense in preparation for battle…

"Yo." he casually greeted with a wave and she about fell over from confusion.

"A-Are you Beelzebub Ooal Gown…?" Erica asked nervously, still recovering from his greeting.

"Yeah that's my full name, but I prefer just Beel. Much easier to remember, don't you think?" Beel replied picking his ear.

"I… uh… kinda figured you'd be more… intimidating… you know…" Erica nervously stated.

"Hah? Intimidating? Why be intimidating when I can be approachable for subjects to come talk to? I like knowing if something's wrong, so I dress casually like this so they aren't super nervous to come talk to me." Beel smiled giving a thumbs up.

"I've never seen clothes like that before…" Erica spoke frankly.

"Really? My mom told me that in the place my dad was from clothes like these were commonplace. I like how comfy the pants are, personally." Beel spoke patting his pockets.

"You're… absolutely nothing like the legends tell…" Erica stated flabbergasted.

"Ah, you're another of those people who believe the legends that hype me up to be a super badass. Yeah, no, I prefer to be social and carefree. It's why I didn't give a damn about the throne of Ains Ooal Gown." Beel laughed waving his hand in front of his face and Erica dropped her sword and shield blinking in disbelief.

"I came to this place, find who should be our savior… and he's like this…" Erica muttered falling to her knees putting her hands on the floor in despair.

"Savior? The hell happened while I was in there?" Beel asked confused walking to her squatting down.

"Your sister Elizabeth is the Overlord, and she's a tyrant! She's already destroyed two kingdoms!" Erica explained in a panic.

"Wow that definitely sounds like Ellie. How she won against our other siblings is a mystery though. Well, unless she manipulated Kerry into thinking she was going to be her obedient little doll if she killed the others and spared her. I always knew her sister complex would come back to bite her in the ass." Beel theorized with a finger on his chin.

"Please… can you knock her off the throne and give a benevolent ruler to this wounded world?!" Erica pleaded clasping her hands together.

"You see… I can… but I don't think I will…" Beel reasoned scratching his butt.

"What?! Why not?!" Erica demanded to know.

"It's a lot of work… plus she's probs got a huge following being an ironing board that's barely taller than my waist, lots of guys love gals like that… plus she's likely got pop's staff. That'll make her a pain to fight." Beel replied standing and stretching.

"Please! You must!" Erica pleaded standing.

"For one, I haven't accomplished what pop told me to do. That's the number one thing we gotta do to maintain eligibility." Beel replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What? Well, what did he tell you to do?" Erica asked.

"He told me to get married." Beel explained shrugging his shoulders sighing, and Erica took a step back in shock.

"M-Married?!" Erica asked almost scared to go near him.

"Yep. All because I called him 'Bone Daddy' one time too… he'll deny it, but I know for a fact that's why he did it. Pop seriously hates nicknames of all things… then again he's not too fond of me calling him 'pop' either." Beel commented picking his ear with his pinky.

"So, if you accomplish that task you'll beat her?" Erica asked.

"I might consider it… depends on how bad sis is being as a ruler… that or if someone makes me one heck of a deal." Beel replied scratching his cheek looking up.

"Then… I'll be your bride! In return, you must aid me in defeating her!" Erica exclaimed, and Beel began checking her out with a hand to his chin. Erica didn't like where his gaze was focusing, but she couldn't mess this up.

"Hmm… category scores of 9/10, 10/10, 7/10, and one ungraded category…" Beel spoke, and Erica got red with rage.

"What do those categories translate to…?" Erica growled through her teeth.

"Armor sense, Weapon sense, and Equipment practicality. What did you THINK they translated to?" Beel replied raising an eyebrow.

"What do those categories even mean?" Erica asked calming down a bit.

"Armor sense is how you chose your armor. Instead of armor that's stylish or shows off your physique you went with a full-body set minus the helmet. Weapon sense is basically choosing a weapon that is effective for you to use rather than just choosing a weapon based on what you've seen be good in battle. You chose a sword and shield, and judging by your build that was an excellent choice. Equipment Practicality is how it effects your combat ability. The skirt of your body armor impedes your legs meaning you move slower than if you had body armor that didn't have the skirt. As far as the rest goes it's perfect for your body and combat style." Beel explained.

"Then why is Armor Sense 9/10?" she asked.

"You don't have a helmet, duh. Someone gets by your shield and sword, what's protecting your head from serious damage? A helmet at least cushions some of the blow a sword can do." Beel explained, and she became a little steamed again.

"I can only do so much with the pay I get for jobs at the guild, okay?" Erica scolded, and Beel smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Humans…" Beel chuckled.

"So… do we have a deal? I'll be your bride if you save the world from your tyrant sister?" Erica nervously demanded.

"Hmm… what do I get out of marrying you?" Beel asked looking out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Erica asked blushing a bit.

"You know… what are you qualifications? Skills? Hobbies? Favorite foods? Favorite books? I'm not just going to marry any old gal, you know. The reason it's taking me so long is I want someone I can actually come to care for." Beel replied bluntly.

"You're… a decent guy…" Erica commented slumping over in despair, and Beel simply raised an eyebrow. She had to live with the fact that this was Beelzebub Ooal Gown… and that this was her only chance of getting him to help her.

End Chapter 01


	2. Beelzebub in the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is dead set on getting Beezlebub to help. She's actually shocked at how decent a person he is despite being the child of the previous Overlord. That fact makes it a little easier for her to swallow her pride and say "I do".

Erica met Beel a full three days ago in that mausoleum. She even agreed to house him in her flat. He's heard her talk about herself, almost as if she were interviewing for a job, since then. She's almost had it as well, because he hasn't said a thing about his decision! She thought interviewing for the guild was easier than this wait! On the fifth day Erica slammed her hands on the table as he ate a green apple.

"Damn it, what's your decision already?! How long are you going to make me keep droning on about what I can do, what I have done, and my hobbies?!" Erica yelled, and Beel began to chuckle… and then that chuckle grew into a full laugh.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded getting red in the face as she stood from her chair.

"10/10." Beel spoke wiping a tear from his eye.

"What…?" Erica asked on the brink of flat out decking him.

"You're a no-bullshit gal. The total opposite of me. I've done this to every girl that's come onto me… and each one has tried to force themselves on me once they snapped… except you. You aren't motivated by lust." Beel explained, and Erica became furious and decked him in the nose making him fall backward in the chair holding his nose.

"Don't EVER do that to a girl! I thought you were a nice guy… but even you find a way to be a jerk despite your morals!" Erica scolded and Beel began laughing again.

"I love it… not a lot of gals have the patience to go fishing… you're great at cooking… housework is no trouble for you… and you don't need any protecting in battle… you're perfect, not counting the temper." Beel smiled standing up appearing unharmed by her punch.

"Then why didn't you say something?!" Erica shouted.

"Wanted to see how long you'd put up with it. I like knowing the limits of the people I'm going to know long term." Beel explained, and he caught her fist this time.

"You really are a demon…" Erica stated glaring.

"Eh, I'm nothing like an actual demon. I don't hate humans at all. In fact, I envy them sometimes. They aren't plagued by about a million things that want to drain them of their power." Beel retorted with a smile, and she calmed down a bit.

"You? Envy humans?" Erica asked confused.

"It's true. I have immense power. A lot of things, including my siblings until late as you've explained, envied my power and wanted to attempt draining it. Humans usually don't have to worry about that sort of thing." Beel explained looking out the window at the children playing in the town.

"So… is that a yes or a no? Will you help us in exchange for marrying me?" Erica asked with a hand over her heart.

"You've got everything I've looked for in a girl. You aren't a perfect girl, but you match my wavelength. So where do we go to get this cemented, honey?" Beel asked.

"I'm a guild member, so the ceremony is carried out by the guild master. You'll be inaugurated into the guild as an honorary silver plate, same rank as me." Erica explained.

Erica led Beel to the guild, and upon entering everyone looked at her. She wasn't used to that happening, so it caught her off guard. Beel touched her shoulder with a gentle smile, and she nodded.

"Everyone… I'm getting married!" Erica announced, and there was silence… and then all at once cheers, applause, and several members personally congratulating her. An entire celebration was thrown to her surprise. Beel even showed his social side getting to know some of the members who were friends of Erica's.

"Calm down for a moment, everyone." a woman's voice called, and everyone quieted down.

Down the stairs a muscular woman decorated in crimson and gold armor wielding a spear descended the stairs. This was Glenda, the guild master of Pegasus, the name of the guild itself. She walked right up to Erica and Beel.

"Beel, you said your name was?" Glenda asked with a smile.

"Indeed." he replied.

"I couldn't help but wonder if that name is short for something…" Glenda stated, and Beel shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well. My full name is Beelzebub Ooal Gown, eldest child of Ains Ooal Gown, firstborn child to Albedo, and heir to the throne. In exchange for Erica's hand, I vow to end the tyranny of my younger sister." Beel announced, and everyone cheered while Glenda looked taken aback.

"You're… the eldest…?" Glenda asked in utter shock.

"Indeed. I swear an oath here and now to be a good husband to Erica." Beel stated, and then he shocked everyone into silence by kneeling.

"Do not kneel to me. I can only thank you. I pray that Erica will uphold a vow of equal worth as well." Glenda spoke, and Beel stood up.

"I can only hope that wedding clothes are cheap." Beel joked.

The celebration went on for hours. Erica expected it to go sour once everyone learned of the arrangement, but it was a pleasant surprise that it went so well. She now had a deciding factor in her goal to liberate the world of Elizabeth's tyranny. If she had to get married to accomplish it, then so be it. She wouldn't let him be the only one fighting either. She was going to spearhead the revolution, with Beelzebub merely being a major playing piece in achieving her goal.

The guild began preparing for the wedding ceremony, which would take place on the evening of the Setting Star Festival five days from then. Beel became acquainted with most of the townsfolk as well. They didn't seem to mind the fact he had more than 100 times the required magic power to level the town should he turn on them.

The night before, Erica was invited to a slumber party with her friends at the guild. She didn't quite like the idea of Beel being alone in her home, but if she was going to marry him she had to put some trust in him. The slumber party as like any other, gossip, messing around, and having fresh cooked food at an ungodly hour.

Soon morning came, and sunlight shone in the window rousing Erica from her sleep. She found her friends had vanished. Upon going to the living room she found several gifts there with a single card that simply had "you'll thank us later" written on it. The contents of the gifts were mostly adult in nature, "unique armor" and "special weapons" of that sort. Erica was furious, and embarrassed at the same time. She had no desire to do those sorts of quests with Beelzebub. She was just marrying him so that he'll help her slay his sister.

Nevertheless… she took them home and made sure to hide them from Beel. The last thing she needed was him getting the wrong idea. They spent the day perusing the festival. Kiosks with food and games were set up already. The full swing of it wouldn't come until night though, along with the wedding ceremony set to end at the same time the Setting Star should shine over the land.

It's an urban legend that a marriage bathed in its light is destined to bind the husband and wife together for eternity. She didn't believe in that mumbo jumbo, but Glenda insisted on it. Once night began to fall, Erica discovered that Beel had managed to slip away. She began to look for him and found him alone in a clearing. He materialized a mirror and the glass began to ripple like water. He tried to touch it and it shocked his fingers making him withdraw his hand.

"So she cut off the connection to there too. Fine. I see how you want to play it, Ellie. I'll have to go there manually and reroute the pathway to one she can't trace and cut off." Beel spoke to himself.

"Connection to where?" Erica asked and Beel turned to look at her.

"My weapon vault. I'm not partial to hand-to-hand, you know. I don't have my Creation Ring either, so I can't just magic up new weapons and armor. The most I can materialize now are fruits and clothes." Beel admitted.

"Where is your weapon vault?" Erica asked.

"It should be secured in the Bloodvein Cave a few miles north of here. Only I can open it, so I don't have to worry about intruders… but I highly doubt she's left it unguarded." Beel explained.

"Well… tomorrow we can go deal with that then. I can't have you powerless." Erica nodded.

"Right. We have the wedding tonight. Shall we go get changed?" Beel suggested extending his arm, and she sighed hooking it so they could leave together. Erica couldn't help smiling due to his warm smile aimed directly at her. Was he actually happy to be marrying her?

She'd changed into a pure white gown. White roses now adorned her red hair. She didn't agree with how tight the gown was on her chest though. To her it was unnecessary, but her guild friends insisted she wear one that emphasized her bust and figure. She was then equipped with pure gold and silver gauntlets and greaves followed by a waist band to keep the gown's flow to a minimum. The last to be added to her wedding attire was a silver and gold Valkyrie visor and a beautifully decorated white metal shield with gold rune etching. At last, she was dressed to walk the aisle.

The time came for her to begin walking. The clanks her greaves made were almost chiming with happiness to be worn. She'd only heard about such feelings from her mother retelling her own wedding. She glanced back at the white veil attached to the visor, and like her mother's story it fluttered with grace and poise. All eyes stared at her in awe and the good kind of envy.

She arrived at the altar, but her visor obscured vision of what Beel was wearing above his black slacks and that he now wore black and gold gauntlets. Just like her mother described, she desperately wanted the moment where he lifts her visor to come due to her vision being obscured. At last, Beel was prompted…

"I do." Beel replied calmly. Glenda then looked at Erica and prompted her.

"I do." Erica choked out nervously.

"Then if there are any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace…" Glenda spoke aloud.

Out of nowhere several arrows flew at Beel and his eyes glowed bright making them turn to mist going by him. Several armored people rushed in and down the aisle. Erica gasped turning around and Beel grinned aiming his palm at them ignoring their charge. His horns then suddenly grew long protruding forward in similar fashion to his mother's.

"Level 7 Incineration Cannon." Beel spoke and a beam of blood red energy raged from his hand turning the group to dust before everyone's eyes. He blew off his palm as his horns receded back to normal size and everyone clapped but Erica, who hadn't a clue what had just happened due to the visor.

"Are there… any other objections…?" Glenda nervously asked, and there was total silence.

"Then, by the power vested in me as guild master, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Glenda decreed.

At last, the moment had come. Beel raised the visor showing her his armored tuxedo and that he's wielding a pitch black sword with gold rune etching in the blade. Just like her mother's tale, seeing him there made her heart race so fast it could explode. Beel kissed her passionately hugging her waist and everyone clapped as the bell tolled loudly. At that same moment a bright green light shined over the wedding area. Like it was planned, the Setting Star's light shined over the wedding… said to bless the marriage to last for eternity.

Erica's first kiss was the kiss she had on her wedding day, and it was with the eldest son of Ains Ooal Gown. Erica thought she would despise the feeling… but rather… she felt warm inside, and couldn't fight back tears and a smile. Beel and Erica cut the cake, had some Champaign, and opened wedding gifts. Many of them were practical, compared to the gifts her friends gave her that morning. The night seemed to go on forever. Beel bridal carried Erica home that night… and he laid her on her bed. She turned bright red as he took off his top. Her heart was pounding even harder… to her this was way too fast… but she couldn't react staring at his chiseled abs despite his skinny body.

"We're married… so it's only fair that you see the me that I'm hiding. Try not to be afraid." Beel explained, and then he began to groan as his horns grew out again, but were joined by two other sets from the back of his head. His wings suddenly became immense and were joined by two pairs of equally large skeletal wings that sat a little higher and lower on his hips. His eyes glowed bright red in the dark of the room.

"You… seal that up?" Erica asked shocked.

"This is the body I was born with… no restrictions… no seals… I have unlimited access to my full power when I'm like this. You're my wife… so you of all people needed to know about this." Beel explained laying on the bed with her and she felt his breath on her neck. Everything went black, and before she knew it morning had come. She sat up to find herself in her pajamas.

She walked to the kitchen to find Beel, his features hidden again, cooking. He appeared to be prepping a special breakfast. She sat down patiently at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Beel asked not looking away from the frying pan.

"I think so… did we…?" Erica began, and Beel looked at her warmly.

"You were obviously drunk at the time. Besides cuddling I didn't touch you." Beel explained, and Erica sighed relieved. She thought she'd lost both her first kiss and virginity in the same night.

He served her breakfast and upon tasting it she found it to be delicious. Of all skills she didn't expect him to be such an exceptional cook. She noticed him simply staring at his plate with a nostalgic smile.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Just remembering the first time my mother tried making me cook. She said it'd please someone someday… as usual, she was right." Beel smiled at her.

"Your mother was Albedo, Ains Ooal Gown's first wife, right? What was she like growing up?" Erica asked.

"Mother was… strict… usually a mother hen… and was pretty restrictive on what I did so I didn't 'dishonor Nazerick'. So whenever pop met with someone I had to make like a banana and split." Beel replied thinking about it.

"She didn't let you do anything…?" Erica asked nervously.

"No, she let me do things. I'd have been bored out of my mind if she hadn't, although she waited until I was eight and used to doing it to tell me I'm not allowed to bother the floor guardians while they're working… which is, you know, all the time." Beel explained shrugging his shoulders sighing.

"I see…" Erica commented finishing her meal and then cleaning her mouth with a cloth.

"So what was your mother like?" Beel asked, and Erica sighed.

"She's dead somewhere." Erica replied.

"Somewhere? You don't know for sure?" Beel asked leaning in a bit.

"My mother was an Adamantine Class hero at the guild. She was known as the Scarlet Blade. A woman asked her to slay Overlord Elizabeth… and she never came back. It's the only reason I know for sure that she's dead." Erica explained.

"You never know… my sister may have spared her, or given her a fate worse than death." Beel spoke trying to cheer her up.

"It's been ten years. I'm sure she's dead." Erica retorted.

"Can't talk or write home if you're being mind-controlled." Beel shot back.

"Mind-controlled?!" Erica shouted.

"What? You really think we don't know that kind of magic? The only sibling of mine I knew used it regularly was Kojiro, Shalltear's second born. He loved his puppets. I'm more than certain that Ellie would resort to it if she found out her offensive magic wasn't going to help her against a foe." Beel stated with his hand under his chin.

"If she were mind-controlled… would there be a way to… f-free her of it?" Erica asked nervously staring at her shaking hands.

"Well… I'd need access to my Psycho Ring, which is in my weapon stash… but to answer your question, yes. It's a simple matter of overpowering her influence on your mother's head. I'd have to take control from my sister, and then manually release her myself. That's assuming she is alive though." Beel replied with a smile.

"Then let's go and liberate your weapon supply. Let's go right now!" Erica demanded standing and hurrying to put on her armor.

As she began fitting her breast plate she suddenly found a necklace descend in front of her face and be put around her neck by Beel. In the center of the necklace was a beautiful sparkling purple amethyst gemstone. She looked it over and turned to Beel, who had a big smile on his face.

"I meant to give that to you last night, but you passed out too fast. Wearing that makes a mental link between us so that we'll always know when the other is in danger. It also functions as a stylish accessory that negates most low level offense magic." Beel explained.

"Thank you…" Erica spoke blushing as she stared at it, and then he kissed her making her go deep red with steam flowing out of her ears.

"I want to be always sure that you'll be okay. Just because you can fight in battle doesn't mean we won't encounter dangerous enemies. I swear to you, I won't let anything cause your flame to flicker out." Beel swore touching their foreheads.

"You dummy… let's go." Erica ordered breaking for the door, but she had an obvious smile on her face as she tucked the necklace into her armor.

The pair then left town after gathering some healing potions from town. The day was young, and they had five miles to walk. People passed by now and then, and they'd wave. Around noon they came to a forest where the path continued.

"Wow, when did a forest get here?" Beel asked looking around.

"There's always been a forest here." Erica explained a bit confused.

"There wasn't one the last time I was here. I guess I was locked up in that cube for quite a while…" Beel speculated rubbing the back of his head with his other hand on his hip.

"So is it near?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, should be just up ahead. Hope land settling didn't make it sink lower than usual…" Beel hoped walking in followed by Erica.

"I'm sorry, 'sink lower'?" she asked.

"What, you think I'm going to keep the entrance to my stash above ground? That's asking for intruders." Beel replied without turning around.

Eventually they stopped at what seemed like the middle of the forest. Erica looked left and looked right. There were no signs of anything for miles. She looked at Beel and he was scanning the ground.

"Let's see… I know it's here…" Beel spoke continuing to analyze the ground.

"What are you looking for?" Erica asked, and Beel suddenly thrust his arm into a hole in the ground pulling out a stone with rune carving on it.

"Found it! Damn animals, taking off with my carefully placed markers…" Beel spoke examining it.

"A rock…?" Erica asked disappointed.

"Not just any rock…" Beel grinned walking around seemingly aimless staring at the stone, but then the rune began glowing as he approached a tree that was actually three that grew too close together.

"A rock with a homing rune carved in it." Beel smiled at her.

"Very clever…" Erica applauded slowly shaking her head with a smile.

"Now then… get ready to see some magic." Beel spoke, and then he held his hand in front of him. Erica watched in anticipation.

"By my name of Beelzebub Ooal Gown, Caster of the Falling Star, I command thee to Rise." Beel commanded and his voice echoed as the ground began to quake making Erica unsteady. The earth around the tree began to break and the tree fell to the left as an immense stone dragon head rose from the soil showing a staircase going down it's throat.

"Amazing!" Erica exclaimed joining his side.

"Let's go check on the stash, shall we?" Beel suggested, and he led her inside by the hand. Torches lit the way down to the belly of the stone beast where thousands of weapons and suits of armor lay dormant.

"So many…" Erica spoke, and Beel snapped his fingers making a wall close the throat as the ground shook.

"Sorry. Can't have anyone following us, so the head is submerged again for now." Beel explained.

"You mean… we're trapped down here?" Erica asked in fear.

"Not trapped. We've got plenty of air down here anyway. We didn't run into guards up above, which means my dear sister used my original call path to place things in here." Beel explained, and they walked the path lined with different weapons and armor.

Erica wondered how long this dragon was. Beel seemed to be content explaining the story of how he acquired some of his armors and weapons. She could tell he was quite the collector despite how picky he is about what weapons and armor he adds to his collection. He didn't just look for design, but he looked for effectiveness as well. There wasn't a piece of equipment in the place he didn't value.

Just as Beel had theorized, about a quarter of the way through several armored people leapt from pedestals disguised in Beel's armors. Beel called a broadsword to him and fought alongside Erica. Erica showed her prowess blocking and returning strikes fatally wounding each that came at her. Beel countered his foes in a way that knocked them off balance so they couldn't recover in time to block his return strikes. In minutes they'd decimated the attacking forces.

"Perfect, while inside I can call whatever I need to me." Beel spoke looking his broadsword over.

"Who were these people?" Erica asked removing the helmet of one showing a human woman inside.

"They're likely puppets she's brainwashed and ordered to attempt assassinating me. I'm very disappointed in her… she underestimated me." Beel explained with a sigh.

"Mind control… so we had no choice then." Erica sighed standing up.

"I'm afraid so. I can give them a chance for vengeance once I've retrieved my rings, but for now they'll have to rot on the floor." Beel spoke, and they continued on.

After a good ten minutes of walking, they descended a staircase to a room full of gold with many expensive-looking armors and weapons strewn about. On a red pillow at the far end was a small black jewelry box. Beel walked to it and opened it revealing seven rings inside. He took one inlaid with a single oval black onyx gemstone and put it on.

"What's what one do?" she asked.

"Watch. Raise the Dead!" Beel commanded aiming his ring to where they came from, and echoes of armor clanking could be heard. Soon after the people they'd killed slowly walked down the stairs in a lifeless manners, their wounds completely sealed.

"T-They're alive…" Erica choked out stepping back.

"Not really. I made them a special form of undead called a Wight. They don't need food or drink nor do they have a need to rest. They're the perfect foot soldier, and they can take just about anything you throw at them. The only problem is that injuries don't exactly heal… I've been trying to find a way to fix that." Beel explained with a smile hugging her to him.

"Can we do something about their lifeless stares?" Erica asked unnerved by them.

"Sorry… undead are undead. If you meet my pop you'll understand what I mean." Beel chuckled, and then he put on four more of the other rings. He then took Erica's hand placing the final two on her left hand.

"What do these do?" she asked.

"This is the Ring of Greed. If you're badly hurt and I can't make it to you, simply call upon it and it'll call the blood that's been spilled in the area to heal your wounds. Don't worry about infection from blood type, it cleanses the blood first. This second ring is the Eye of Cerberus. It lets you see through illusions just by wearing it." Beel explained with a smile.

"Why are you giving them to me?" Erica asked, and Beel kissed her again making her turn deep red.

"You're my wife. What's mine is yours. You don't have to spend a dime on weapons or armor now. This collection is at your disposal. Which reminds me… I need to destroy the original path and make a new one." Beel explained, and then walked forward making a magic symbol appear at his fingertip as he points it ahead of him.

"I meant to ask… what is a path?" Erica asked.

"A teleportation magic path. You need to link yourself to the area in order to teleport to and from there, or send objects to and from. Reveal!" Beel explained, and at his command a mirror appears with black thorns all over it.

"Is that the original?" she asked.

"Indeed." Beel replied, and he shattered it with his sword startling her. He then made a new mirror appear and touched it with his fingers using his fingernail to carve a rune into it.

"What does that rune do?" she asked.

"I would normally make it so that only I can draw from here, but I'm carving special instructions to allow you owner privileges to call from this place as well." Beel explained finishing the rune, and then the mirror glowed red and flew to the wall sticking there.

"I see." Erica spoke looking at the mirror perplexed.

"Would you like to try it?" Beel asked.

"Try it…?" Erica asked back nervously.

"Go on, call to something." Beel urged, and Erica looked at a particular sword similar in length to hers. It was black and red in color and had a single-edge blade with a matching guard. She put her hand out and thought of it coming to her, and the blade began to shake before breaking from the pile of gold it was stuck in to fly to her grip.

"See? Easy once you get the hang of it. Of course it's harder to visualize the one you want when you aren't in here looking around." Beel laughed.

"Beel… if we find my mother… you absolutely swear to free her from her mind-controlled state and not make her like… them… right?" Erica asked nervously.

"I swear to you." Beel spoke kneeling to her taking her hand. He stared right into her eyes making her blush a bit. Beelzebub had to be the most sincere demon she's ever met.

They exited Beel's gallery with the small horde of Wights and sealed it up again. The journey back to town was slightly awkward, as Wights move as slow as molasses when not in combat or given a good enough reason making them have to slow down so they can catch up. Beel even cast Level 2 Accelerate on them, but it didn't help much. It was night by the time they returned.

After an explanation of them to the town, they were welcomed as part of the guard. Mostly because they didn't have to spend money feeding or housing them. All the talk of mind control gave Erica a small fragment of hope for her mother to be alive. The entire night she couldn't stop thinking about it. If she were alive, what would she say to her? What would happen? All she could do was hope that she was alive… and that Beel would keep his promise.


	3. Liberation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub and Erica begin their journey to free the land of Overlord Elizabeth's tyranny.

One day Erica visited the guild to take some jobs. The usual were there, escort Objective A to Location B, slay this monster, find this person's cat or dog… she settled for finding lost animals, as she'd be staying in town. While she was searching she ran into her friend Marie. She'd been away on a job until recently.

"Erica, long time no see!" Marie called running to her.

Marie is slightly taller than Erica having tanned skin and short bobbed black hair. She preferred to wear heavy blue Platemail and wield a claymore. She's the one that talked Erica into joining Pegasus when her mother vanished.

"Marie. When did you get back in town?" she asked.

"Yesterday. I heard you got hitched to the only surviving sibling of the Overlord. You done it yet?" Marie asked with a wide grin folding her left index finger around her right thumb.

"Marie! We're in public!" Erica shouted blushing.

"Well, have you?" Marie insisted on knowing.

"No. We haven't. Happy?" Erica replied less than please, but then Marie grabbed her wrist yanking her back to Erica's flat and to her room closing the door behind them.

"Marie, what's the deal?" Erica asked yanking her wrist free.

"You're already married and you haven't done it yet? What, are you chicken or something?" Marie asked back.

"Marie, you don't need sex to have a healthy relationship!" Erica scolded.

"Nonsense! It's essential! Us women, we can go years without it, but men get pent up… they need to release… he may be fine now, but down the road when he's irritable and needs that release, you've gotta be ready." Marie shot back making sexual gestures.

"Marie, you can't strong arm me into this." Erica retorted with an unamused look.

"You don't have an outfit you think will turn him on? Let's have a look!" Marie shouted walking to the closet.

"Wait!" Erica called, but it was too late and she'd thrust the closet open revealing the stack of outfits from her friends. Marie looked over her shoulder snickering as Erica went beet red and started sweating a bit.

"So you've got plenty of good choices, you're just too timid to wear 'em…" Marie spoke with a monkey grin.

"Those were gifts, I didn't actually buy those!" Erica argued getting in front of her.

"Have you tried 'em on…?" Marie asked, and Erica's eyes went wide as her friend's smiling shadow loomed over her.

Before she could make for the door, Marie had grabbed hold of her. She forced her nude and then made her try on each outfit. Erica got redder with each outfit she put on. At last, she got to the last one… a dragon themed outfit consisting of black thigh-high heeled boots, a small black scale-patterned slingshot leotard with wing attachments, upper arm length black gloves with fake claws, and a horned headband. It felt tight enough on her chest that she was concerned the straps of the leotard would give out.

"Come on, pose! Strike a pose!" Marie urged her, and Erica shed a single tear of embarrassment.

The second it touched the floor it exploded into a blood red magic circle. Beel then began to rise out of it. Marie was shocked and Erica was petrified where she stood.

"All right, who's distressing my—" he began and back flipped mid-sentence with a huge nosebleed when he saw what Erica was wearing. She sank to a sitting position with her soul attempting to leave her body via the mouth as Beel tried to recover his bearings.

"So this is your husband. Now's the time, Erica, frisk him!" Marie urged, but Erica was currently frying in her own thoughts.

"I feel your friends got that outfit one size too small on purpose…" Beel spoke plugging his nose with tissues.

"Well how else is she gonna show off her figure to you?" Marie laughed.

"So this is about sex. Listen, I understand that you think it'd be adorable if we had kids, but we have more important things to be doing than fighting under the covers." Beel explained, and his words snapped Erica out of her trance.

"That's what I tried to tell her!" Erica shouted.

"Man, you're both sticks in the mud. I'm not saying have kids, I'm saying that if he doesn't release he'll get irritated and that leads to getting mad easier than normal, meaning he's pent up. Bottom line is that it's bad if he's pent up!" Marie insisted.

"Well I'm not pent up, now am I? Don't rush her to do something when there isn't even a remote alarm to do it. That'd be like urging someone to clean a wound that hasn't actually been made yet." Beel scolded.

"Beel understands…" Erica sighed relieved.

"Well, be gentle with her. She's a virgin." Marie requested standing up.

"Marie?" Erica asked confused.

"I can tell by how you didn't jump her the second you saw her, Beelzebub. You aren't in this relationship for cheap meaningless sex. You married her because she fits right into what you look for in a woman." Marie spoke nodding.

"If you understand that, will you kindly stop making her dress up to be loved in the middle of the day? Night would be one thing, because nobody passing by the house can see, but the day is very dangerous. People will start making rumors…" Beel warned.

"Sorry. I've always wanted to see Erica as a mom, so I got a little carried away. I've known her since she was a little kid, ya know?" Marie explained.

"I'd like to change back into my armor now… can you both leave the room?" Erica asked nervously smiling.

An hour later Beel entered her room. She saw a serious look was plastered on his face. He walked to her and placed a map on her desk.

"Why didn't you tell me things were this bad?" Beel asked pointing to the red areas.

"What…? These areas weren't Overlord territory the other day… what's with this map?" Erica replied examining the map thoroughly.

"It's an enchanted map. It shows me who owns what territories. The Overlord forces are closing in on this place and several others. If we want a chance, it's time we strike and make ourselves known." Beel commanded.

"Where do we start?" Erica asked.

"The closest town… Brahm." Beel replied pointing on the map.

Erica made sure her armor was in top condition, and Beel changed from his normal clothing to black greaves over his denim pants, long-sleeved body armor reminiscent of Ains's robe, and he traded his broadsword for a black and gold shortsword bearing an oval cut ruby in the center of the guard. They then headed out on horseback for Brahm.

Upon arriving they could already see dark soldiers stationed about. They dismounted and charged taking out the first few guards with ease. More came at the sight of them and alarms started going off. They didn't care and began slashing them apart. All appeared to be over, until a Death Knight began to stomp toward them.

"Shit… what do we do about him?" Erica asked.

"Leave him to me. Level 2 Power Seal, Release." Beel ordered stepping forward. He then groaned as his three sets of horns grew out.

"You're going to use magic?" Erica asked.

"Safety Precaution Level 2, Activate." Beel commanded aiming his arm at the Death Knight.

"Safety precaution?" Erica asked, and then a sigil appeared before her keeping her from moving toward him.

"Level 4 Meteor." Beel spoke drawing a magic symbol with his hand as it approached. Then out of nowhere a flaming meteor smashed into the Death Knight completely obliterating it. Erica would have been blown away if not taken up in the blast if not for the safety precaution sigil.

The light from the blast faded and Erica saw that only a massive crater was left where the Death Knight stood. Beel had returned to normal as well. In the distance soldiers could be seen fleeing for the hills. They knew to fear Beelzebub, and Erica began to realize just who she'd married. Beelzebub is kind, loving, and compassionate, but get in his way and he isn't afraid to use his magic to accomplish his goal. She'd heard up to Level 4 magic was supposed to be pretty weak against advanced monsters such as Death Knights… but his spell made short work of a normally intimidating foe.

"Ellie, Ellie, Ellie… don't you know how to make a proper Death Knight? I should have at least needed to use Level 7…" Beel complained looking annoyed.

"We liberated the town. The townspeople can safely leave their homes now." Erica stated, and Beel's expression lightened.

"You're right. We're only just beginning, but for tonight we can rejoice. See to the people, I'm going to set up defenses around the town in case they come to try and take it back in the dark of night." Beel ordered and walked off.

The citizens of Brahm threw a celebration for their liberators that night. Beel used the corpses of the soldiers they killed to make Wights that were tasked with guarding the town. He also made a Death Knight of his own to add to the guards' strength. Despite their appearance, the townspeople rejoiced to be guarded in such a way.

Morning came, and when Erica left the inn for some fresh air she saw several dozen new soldier corpses outside. They didn't even take out one of Beel's Wights! She alerted Beel immediately, and he simply raised them into more Wights to further boost Brahm's defenses. Beel had Erica prepare to leave immediately soon after breakfast.

They rode to three other towns and liberated them all. Beel reinforced their defenses with hordes of Wights and Death Knights. Beelzebub's return began to spread across the country. The Overlord's forces began to be pushed back at an alarming rate. Before the week was out over half of the country of Barzebel, one of the countries born when Overlord Elizabeth began her war, was taken back! Flags bearing Beelzebub's personal emblem began to be erected in all towns and cities guarded by his forces. This news travelled straight to the Tomb of Nazarick.

"Damn it all to HELL!" Elizabeth yelled slamming her fists on the arms of her throne.

"My lady, does news of your brother's survival not ease your heart? You previously expressed concern over his disappearance if I recall." Demiurge asked kneeling to her.

"If he comes here it will ruin everything I've worked for! I knew I should have flat out killed him… no, I lacked the actual power to at the time… and he rivals father in terms of raw spellcasting power…" Elizabeth pondered biting her finger making it bleed.

"Do you hate your brother so?" Albedo asked with a saddened look.

"I loathe him! Always flaunting his perfect spellcasting ability and acting like he doesn't care… I swear I will end him if I have to destroy every kingdom out there!" Elizabeth swore in a fit of rage continuing to slam her fists on the arms of her throne.

"My lady, I know we are the only ones here, but please try to retain a dignified manner." Demiurge pleaded.

"You're right… you're right… I have the Staff of Ains Ooal Gown on my side… unlike my brother I have unlimited magic ability. I'll simply summon something he can't possible hope to kill." Elizabeth plotted grinning.

"Elizabeth, I only ask that you attempt to make peace with your brother." Albedo pleaded.

"Silence! I am Overlord! Not father! Not my sisters! Not my brothers! Especially not Beelzebub!" Elizabeth barked at her, and she bowed shedding a tear before leaving.

Albedo walked the halls of Nazarick for a long time. She remembered each child that she and Shalltear birthed playing in the halls together. She hated the idea of them fighting over the throne, and now only two of their children were left alive because of it. Once she reached the entrance and looked at the sky above, she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She had to know how Beelzebub was doing, and if he was properly caring for himself. She spread her wings and flew through the night sky. It was a very long flight, but she soon arrived at the village where they lived.

Using darkness as her cloak, she looked about the homes of the town. Her mother's intuition told her that he was here. Then, in through the window of Erica's home, she saw Beelzebub reading a book. She couldn't believe her eyes… especially when Erica walked in the room and began speaking with him. Why was her boy talking with a lowly human?! She tried to keep her composure and calmly knocked on the door.

"Who could that be at this late hour?" Erica wondered opening the door.

"Mother?!" Beel exclaimed standing from the chair he was sitting in.

"Beelzebub… it's been a very long time." Albedo greeted him.

"May I come in?" Albedo politely asked, and Erica let her in hurrying to get her a chair from the dining room.

"So, Beelzebub, are you going to introduce me?" Albedo asked.

"This is Erica, my wife. She's an exceptional fighter and cook, mother." Beel introduced her, and Erica simply nodded.

"She hasn't been a hindrance in your actions?" Albedo asked curiously.

"Not at all. She's been an immense help. I've been able to complete pop's task for me thanks to her, so in return I'm going to teach Ellie to learn her place." Beel replied smiling.

"Erica… have you been fulfilling your nightly duties as his lover?" Albedo asked and she got red in the face.

"Why does everyone think just because we're married I have to spread 'em?!" Erica shouted very annoyed.

"We aren't quite ready for that, mother. We have the more pressing issue of Ellie assaulting all kingdoms at once to deal with. Domestic love can wait until it's taken care of." Beel explained.

"My, Beelzebub, that's certainly different from what you said would happen when you left to find a bride." Albedo spoke with a hand to her mouth.

"I matured in the time I left until now. There's a lot more to women than Nazarick lets on." Beel replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Your father would be proud. Before you hardly showed any tact or even an inch of noble presence. Seeing you now, you've grown up, you have a wife, and you're doing your part to fix the balance of this world." Albedo praised him nodding her head.

"So how's pop been?" Beel asked.

"He's had a lot of time to read and do other activities now that his role as Overlord isn't taking up his schedule. He's introduced numerous odd sports… like golfing… I still don't get the point of it other than it can be frustrating." Albedo replied.

"So what brings this visit, mother?" Beel asked.

"Simple. I can't take being ruled by your sister anymore. She banished her own mother to a castle in a swamp because she questioned her reasons for destroying the world." Albedo sighed.

"That's horrible…" Erica commented.

"So you're switching sides, essentially." Beel stated.

"Indeed. I'll aid you however possible." Albedo nodded.

"Then that makes my plan easier on me. The elf country to the east and the dwarf country to the west are both about conquered. We'll be going to the elf kingdom to save their country by the skin of their teeth. Can I entrust you to save those dwarves hides, mother?" Beel asked.

"Indeed. I presume you wish the citizens to retain their original freedoms?" Albedo affirmed.

"Yes. We aren't ruling them, but we are definitely fighting back against Ellie's forces and liberating the captured areas." Beel confirmed.

"Splendid." Albedo smiled.

"Erica, it's all right if mother uses the guest bedroom isn't it?" Beel asked.

"Huh? Y-Yes! Of course." Erica replied nervously.

Erica led her to the room while Beel cleaned up the dishes from dinner earlier that night. She went to leave the room, but Albedo hugged her from behind.

"Listen good, human, my baby is a sensitive soul… if you hurt him, there is not a god in this world that will save you from me." Albedo warned with a smile, and Erica nodded making Albedo let her go.

"I married him to stop his sister, but I have no intention of using him as a tool. I've… grown to enjoy being married to him." Erica sighed relieved.

"Good. I can't wait for the grandchildren." Albedo smiled.


	4. The Elf Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub and Erica make their way to the Elf Kingdom to liberate it from the Overlord's Forces.

Morning came and Erica cooked breakfast, as if trying to show that Beel wasn't lying about her cooking skill. Erica definitely hadn't counted on meeting Beel's mother, at least so soon. The meal was silent as they ate.

"It's delicious." Albedo praised cleaning her mouth.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gown." Erica replied with a relieved smile.

"Please… call me 'mom'." Albedo insisted staring right into her eyes.

"I-If you insist…" Erica nervously replied.

"Beelzebub… have you properly prepared for children?" Albedo asked and Beel almost spit his drink.

"M-Mother…?" Beel asked nervously.

"You have to at least do it soon. Either you do it… or the blood moon does it for you." Albedo warned, and Beel tensed up.

"Blood moon?" Erica asked.

"The one night where a demon's instincts are their strongest. It drives most mad with lust, especially those of greater power." Albedo explained.

"M-Mother… there's no need to worry about the blood moon…" Beel nervously stated.

"Oh? So you did plan on making love at some point? Maybe on your trip to the elf country?" Albedo giggled.

"W-We were going to… you know… set up an atmosphere for it…" Beel explained sweating a bit.

"Oh, I didn't take you for being a romantic, Beelzebub. You certainly have learned a thing or two about women if you understand that much." Albedo praised.

"The horses are here." Erica pointed out looking to the window.

"Good. We can get on our way. Good luck with the dwarf country, mother. We'll try our best in the elf country." Beel spoke and they hurried to ride off on the horses.

"So cute… I can't wait until he defiles her. I wonder if she knows what happens if a human has a demons' child." Albedo praised with a motherly smile.

Beel and Erica rode in silence for a good hour. Neither could look at each other for fear of embarrassment. It was a very awkward position that Albedo put them in. After another ten minutes Erica sighed looking over at Beel.

"Your mother cares, at least." she joked.

"Mother has always been that way, sadly. Urging me to take certain women as mine, force them into my harem by impregnating them… things like that. I never liked that philosophy. In all honesty I'd prefer being a one-woman man." Beel explained with a sigh.

"Well, you're married, so I'd hope so." Erica stated.

"Of course, once I'm Overlord chances are that mother and pop won't stand for it and will force me to find and choose harem members. Tradition and all that crap…" Beel sighed exhaustedly.

"You'll be Overlord. Why listen to what they tell you to do?" Erica asked.

"I was raised to respect my elders. While my siblings didn't take to it at all, I hold it as one of my highest morals. I absolutely won't tolerate mistreatment of the elderly or veterans of war." Beel explained, and Erica smiled.

"You've got a big heart for a demon, Beel." Erica praised him.

Near sunset they arrived at the border between the countries. Immediately they saw Overlord forces guarding it. Beel could annihilate them all with magic, but it'd be a flare to all other towns telling them to kill any and all hostages and survivors. So he took a different approach, and summoned subterranean worm demons to take them out from below. Once the way was clear they made their way across the border. They were now in the elf kingdom of Alphonheim.

They got lucky and found a town that hadn't been taken over yet, but they were definitely afraid of it. The population of this town appeared to be Dark Elves. Their ride into town startled people, but they were immediately relieved to find they weren't Overlord forces. Beel dismounted his horse and walked toward a guard making her tense up.

"Where is this town's mayor? I need to speak with them." Beel asked.

"You'll find the governor in her office this time of night, sir." the guard nervously replied with a salute.

"Governor?" Erica asked, and they went to the largest building in town. Every guard stood at attention due to Beel it seemed.

They entered the office with "Governor Tianna S. Melvel" on the door. A well-endowed Dark Elf woman with long golden hair put in a ponytail with her bangs slightly dropping over her face was sitting at the desk stamping forms. She wore glasses and a black suit with white gloves. She looked up and about had a heart attack rolling back in her chair to the wall.

"Y-You! When did you get here?!" she demanded pointing at them.

"Just now. You're the governor of this town right?" Beel replied with a question.

"Yes, I'm Governor Melvel. I wasn't expecting to be visited by THE Beelzebub Ooal Gown, at least in person." she explained.

"This is my wife Erica. We've come to save the elven kingdom." Beel stated.

"You have?! Gods, our prayers have been answered… I've been bribing the captain of the team assigned to take over this town to stay away until now." Melvel sighed relieved.

"We'll take care of them." Beel assured her.

"Thank you, truly, thank you." Melvel spoke tearing up as she stood and walked to him shaking his hand.

"We'll make sure this town is safe. You don't have to sacrifice your normal freedoms either. We plan on protecting your previous way of life." Erica smiled giving a thumbs up.

"That is certainly good to hear. I don't mind being taken by someone other than the Overlord's forces, but if just we're being protected so we can return to our old ways then I'm perfectly find with that as well." Melvel smiled back.

"I'd like to request a room at the inn be reserved for us." Beel asked.

"Of course! I'll see to it right away, you must be tired from the long ride here. Don't worry about the fee, I'll be sure it's taken care of. A thousand times, thank you for coming to our aid." Melvel nodded and bowed with a crying smile.

Beel and Erica entered the inn and several of the staff thanked them for coming. An air of relief could be felt among the people of the inn. The room Beel and Erica would be staying in was known as the Fountain Suite. The main bedroom had a Dragon Size bed with spider silk blankets and sheets for maximum comfort. The shower was large enough to house at least thirty people. The Fountain Suite is usually used for larger parties of adventurers, but Beel is VIP… plus he's, you know, saving the town with Erica.

"You bathe first, I'll get the peace incense going." Beel ordered gently.

"Sure." Erica nodded and in she went as Beel began fiddling with the incense urn.

Beel set it to peaceful, as many urns have other incense in other slots, and began to take off his shirt and shoes to relax a little. He looked out over the elven town through the window as it began to rain outside. The incense smelt great, but after about five minutes it changed from a berry scent to more of a pumpkin scent. Beel didn't think anything of it dismissing it as a multi-scented incense.

In the bath Erica was enjoying a nice soak in the herbal water. According to what she read in the undressing room, it was supposed to be very good for your skin. The directions said for the best results to only soak for fifteen minutes. After she finished and dried herself off, and put on new underwear and the black spider silk robe provided by the inn. Upon entering the bedroom again she smelled the incense. Beel was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head hanging between his arms.

"Beel? Are you all right?" Erica asked a little confused approaching him.

She went to touch him and his horns suddenly grew out, as did his wings. He looked at her with wild blood red eyes, and pulled her onto the bed as thunder flashed outside showing he was blushing a bit. At that same moment she began feeling funny in the head… she wasn't scared… and they began to make out. Her body began to heat up a bit as he ran his hand along her robe.

He gently began to explore her body continuing to kiss her. He felt her mountains, their peaks, and the ravine in her valley. Continually he made her turn red and squeak now and then. Caressing her tightly to him, he began to excavate the ravine. A river began flowing out as the drill worked inside. They locked tongues as the drill continued to work back and forth to get as many minerals and metals from the walls of the ravine. The drill began to find the very bottom of the ravine, and Erica couldn't hold back her squeals and moans. Her fingernails dug into Beel's back as the drill continued trying to reach the best materials in the whole ravine. At last, the drill used white explosives to blow open the floodgates of the ravine to reveal the minerals and source of the river. Her fingernails dug deep enough to make his back bleed. The drill exited the ravine as the two panted heavily.

Beel moved Erica's bangs, and kissed her before returning to continue excavating. The trajectory of the drill would change after each excavation. The world seemed to fade away as more minerals and materials were gotten from the ravine. Everything was blurring, her mind was frying, and at some point everything went black.

Birds chirped in the morning light as Erica opened her eyes finding herself cuddling Beel to her chest. His demon features had completely receded back to normal. Looking to her left, she could see the incense burned was set to "love", just left of the "relax" slot. Beel must have set it on the middle between the two by accident causing it to flip to the love setting. She tried to move, but found her hips to be numb. In fact, she could technically still feel the events of last night. Once Beel woke up and sat up he yawned.

"You okay? I couldn't hold myself back last night…" Beel asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine. Great actually… so much for better things to do." Erica laughed.

"Was the incense always on that setting…?" Beel asked staring at the urn.

"Okay, so it was an accident. Oh well. We'd have had to do it eventually." Erica replied chuckling.

"Sorry." Beel apologized and she booped his nose.

"We're married, stupid. Plus, it wasn't altogether unpleasant… judging by how my hips are reacting when I try to move." Erica smiled.

The two got dressed, a new sort of flirty playfulness formed between them, and headed outside. A row of hostages were on their knees and soldiers were gathered around them. Leading them was a knight with many scars on his face holding Governor Melvel groping her breasts.

"That's your so-called help? Two people?" the knight laughed licking Melvel's ear making her cringe shedding a tear.

"You let her go you sick bastard!" Erica shouted readying to charge, but Beel held her back.

"I'll make a deal with you and your men, if you'll hear it." Beel spoke.

"A deal…?" the knight asked licking his knife before aiming it at Melvel's throat.

"Yes. You and I will play a simple game. If I win, you and your men will be subject to whatever punishment my wife deems necessary. If you win, you can take the women of this town as sex slaves." Beel bargained.

"Beel?!" Erica shouted in surprise.

"What game you got in mind?" the knight asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Simple. Roulette." Beel smiled making a six-shot revolver materialize.

"Oh… a man's game… I like you… it's a deal." the knight smiled tossing Melvel to one of the other hostages and walking toward him.

"Then I needn't explain Roulette. I'll start." Beel spoke and spun the chamber aiming it at his head. He fired, and the gun clicked.

"Beel…" Erica spoke concerned as he handed the knight the gun.

"This should be fun!" the knight shouted spinning the cylinder aiming the gun, and Beel's eyes glowed. When the knight pulled the trigger it went off blowing his brains away as he fell to the ground. His men were in shock, as was Erica.

"Beel won…" Melvel spoke relieved.

He picked up the gun and took out the cylinder showing it to Erica revealing that only one chamber didn't have a bullet in it, and that's the one that fired! Erica walked to him and got to his ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"You cheated and used magic to fill the chambers…?" Erica asked.

"You expected me to play fair with an enemy who obviously wanted to take advantage of these women?" Beel shot back.

"Well… you won, so a deal's a deal…" Erica sighed.

"Your captain lies dead before you! Show your honor and accept your fates!" Beel shouted to the soldiers, and they all became depressed.

The hostages were freed and the soldiers imprisoned awaiting trial. Erica agreed to allow the elves justice system to determine their fates. The governor asked them to her office to talk.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did. I didn't expect them to show up so early in the morning." Melvel admitted.

"It's taken care of now." Beel smiled.

"Yeah. There are still a lot of towns and villages to save though." Erica stated.

"I ask that you make haste to Altair northeast of here… my little sisters are there, and I'm worried about their safety. Their names are Mel and Noel." Melvel asked.

"Very well." Beel agreed, and after summoning Skeleton Knights to defend the town he mounted his horse.

Beel and Erica rode a little closer together this time. The silence wasn't awkward this time, but more embracing the new level of love they'd reached. Who would have thought that doing it would break the tension between them? They rode with pride across the elven countryside toward Altair. After arriving they found the town hadn't been taken over yet either. The elves seemed happy to see them though. A gruff elf man approached them.

"Lord Beel. We were informed of you coming by Lady Fiora." the elf bowed.

"Fiora? As in Aura Bella Fiora?" Beel asked.

"Yes. She appeared before us and told us of your coming to save us all." he replied.

"It seems my sister is running father's compatriots from Nazarick with her tyrannical ways. A sad sight, but not altogether unpleasant. I'd rather not have to kill those I grew up around." Beel admitted with a hand on his chin.

"Any allies are welcome." Erica concurred.

The two dismounted their horses and led them to a coral. Beel, with permission from the village, raised their dead to be Skeleton Knights that would guard the town. The next order of business was to see where Mel and Noel were. The mayor led them to a home where Mel, the older sister, was bedridden with illness. Noel, who was barely old enough to walk, was curled up on the bed with her.

"Her illness is quite common, but unfortunately we don't have an antidote. So she's had to recover naturally." the mayor explained.

"Hmm. Give her this." Beel spoke materializing a red potion.

"W-We can't possibly take a pure potion from you, my lord." the mayor stuttered.

"Nonsense. She's sick and needs medicine. This is a concoction I altered myself to cure illnesses as well as injuries." Beel insisted.

"Thank you, my lord." the mayor replied taking the potion and administered it immediately to her. Beel and Erica then exited the home.

"Young Master!" two voices shouted loudly.

Beel and Erica looked left and both Aura and Mare ran up to them. The two looked to have been in combat recently.

"Aura, Mare, so you both abandoned Nazarick." Beel greeted them.

"No. I got banished for refusing to burn the countryside." Aura replied crossing her arms with a smile.

"I couldn't let her go alone…" Mare added.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to fight you two." Beel smiled.

"Why is he wearing a skirt…?" Erica asked.

"I always figured he liked it. Too breezy for me." Beel replied.

"He wears it because I tell him to." Aura stated shrugging her shoulders smiling.

Now not only did Beel have his mother, Albedo on his side, but he had the sixth floor guardians of Nazarick as well. The battle for the elf country had only just begun, and Beel had no intention of backing down.


	5. The Real Beelzebub?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The liberation of the elf kingdom continues, and we see a side of Beelzebub that Erica didn't know existed.

Nearly three days had gone by, and Beel had taken control of several towns already with the aid of Aura and Mare. The elves were slowly gaining their homeland back. Now and then Aura would tease Erica about giving Beel an heir, and she'd argue back and forth why it's too soon. Poor Mare, he panicked and fled behind Beel when both girls asked him if they were right. Beel smiled and patted his head.

Their next target was the Blaire Fortress. It is heavily fortified on all sides, has landmines hidden in the underground tunnel, and bears some of the most advanced anti-air there is. It is perfect for acting as an HQ until they can retake the entire country. What Beel needed was a plan of attack that didn't require sacrificing people from towns or possible hostages inside the building.

"We could always Trojan Horse it." Aura suggested with a smile.

"There's no way that they're that stupid, sis…" Mare commented.

"Then the young master can just call down a giant meteor! Like he did to that town on his sixth birthday!" Aura exclaimed excitedly.

"A giant… meteor…?" Erica asked nervously.

"The young master is capable of using levels of magic even Lord Ains hadn't thought possible. It's why he had such high hopes he'd take over his throne." Aura explained with her arms behind her head.

"I have a better idea. I'll cause dissention among their own ranks… let them rip each other apart like dogs." Beel grinned.

"Sadistic…" Mare commented nervously.

"Sounds like it'd be effective, but how would we go about it?" Erica asked.

"Believe me… I know exactly how to do it…" Beel grinned almost sadistically.

Beel then walked to the river that supplies the fortress, and materialized a small phial of purple liquid. He took the cap off and poured it into the water making it change color blending in. Beel cleaned off his grin and replaced it with a calm look.

"How will that affect things outside the fortress? It feeds out somewhere." Erica asked.

"Marine life has a natural resistance to toxins of all varieties. They won't be affected by it, and chances are they'd let people swimming in the water know about the impending toxin." Beel replied.

"What if they don't?" Erica asked in a concerned tone.

"Well. Some people will have a rather odd twenty-four hours then." Beel replied.

"You don't think they'll kill themselves like they will?" Erica asked slightly annoyed.

"Believe me. It effects demonic beings very differently than if used on humans and elves. The worst that could happen would be an orgy would break out." Beel assured her.

"If you're lying to me… I won't forgive it." Erica growled walking off.

"Did you lie?" Aura asked.

"Of course not. She's my wife, what point would there be in lying to her if she'll just find out later? Plus, as mother always said, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I'd rather not find out just what that means with Erica." Beel sighed.

The day went by, and the commotion could be heard all around. As Beel planned, the forces within the fortress were literally tearing each other apart in fits of rage and jealousy. When night fell the commotion had settled, and the fortress was wide open to be taken with very little resistance. After a long while of washing bloodstains from the walls and floors, and then disposing of the corpses, they now had a proper HQ. Beel purified the water of the toxin he'd used, and a feast was held. When the festivities ended, Beel and Erica retreated to the master chambers.

The celebration of the milestone had obviously seeped into their moods. They couldn't keep off each other that night. Passion and love ran wild under the covers. Erica's voice had never gone so high before. It was morning before the two fell asleep, and the bed was barely holding together from how rough they were. It was high noon when at last Erica awoke. Beel's wings were a second blanket to her and she couldn't fight a smile as she carefully escaped bed and took a bath before getting dressed. While she was getting dressed the bed couldn't take it anymore and collapsed startling Beel awake.

"Guess we overdid it a bit." Erica chuckled.

"I was having a good dream too…" Beel groaned.

He got dressed, and then after a nice breakfast, it was time to talk strategy. With the four of them, taking back the elven kingdom could go twice as fast. Town after town they took back slaughtering Elizabeth's forces. Erica and Beel were a frightening combat team. Both showed exceptional grace when dispatching enemies. Whenever the fighting was over, and they had a little free time, the two would blow off the steam of combat by making steam of their own.

Almost a month and a half later, the majority of the elven kingdom was taken back. It was obvious that the enemy was getting desperate to take back some ground. Elizabeth was absolutely livid at the turn of events. So she thought, and thought, and thought about how she could counteract this. Then she got an idea… hire someone specialized in dealing with demons and the like to deal with Beelzebub. She called forth six Demon Swordsmen, known as the Order of Muramasa. They all wore black cloaks to hide their features, but all wielded katana of varying length at their side. The tallest of them stepped forward.

"For what purpose does the Overlord call this cursed order to her presence?" the person spoke in a deep male voice.

"I have need of your services. My elder brother has been a thorn in my side for far too long. Can I trust you to put an end to this resistance?" Elizabeth asked.

"At full cost, plus travel expenses." the man spoke.

"You expect me to pay full cost? I am your Overlord!" Elizabeth roared.

"Then you have no need of our services. We change our price for no one, be they rich or poor." the man shot back.

"Grr… fine! You'll have your pay… up front even… Demiurge!" Elizabeth barked.

"Right away, milady." Demiurge spoke with a bow and then teleported returning with a rather large bag of gold coins handing it to the man.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Overlord Elizabeth." the man spoke and they all vanished with the wind.

"Their insolence will be their downfall, milady. It is a fool's choice to underestimate Beelzebub." Demiurge sighed.

"At the very least they'll keep him distracted long enough for me to conjure up something able to kill Beelzebub once and for all…" Elizabeth grumbled.

It was a stormy day as Beel and Erica headed for Strumaj, the capital of the elven country. When they arrived one of the members of the Order of Muramasa was waiting for them. They carefully dismounted and stepped toward them.

"You're less intimidating than I thought you'd be." they spoke in a female voice.

"You're with the Order of Muramasa." Erica stated.

"You know of my work. Then you know why I'm here." the woman chuckled drawing her katana showing its bright pink blade.

"Erica. Leave her to me." Beel ordered.

"What? Can you handle her alone?" Erica asked.

"I've fought Demon Swordsmen before… normal humans don't stand a chance in hell. I refuse to lose you." Beel replied making her blush a bit.

"If you're sure…" Erica sighed looking to her right.

Beel drew his short sword, and the two leapt into combat. The fighting was fierce enough to send out shockwaves whenever they clashed making the ground beneath them crack and buckle. Erica could only watch as the battle unfolded. The swordsman began to get faster and faster, much to Erica's worry. Despite that, Beel kept a level head and continued countering and parrying. The storm seemed to worsen the longer the battle went on.

At a point the two knocked each other back. Neither showed any sign of fatigue. The woman glanced over their shoulder at Erica. Beel's eyes got wide and he moved fast as the woman blurred to Erica forcing her to use her shield only for it to be cut in half leaving a nasty wound on her arm making her cry out in pain. Beel swung at the woman making her leap away laughing as Beel caught Erica.

"W-Why does it sting so much?" Erica asked.

"It's cursed… I can't heal it… until I deal with a certain pest…" Beel growled, and then stood up as lightning crashed and thunder flashed.

"Didn't think the great and powerful Beelzebub would care about a human… how pathetic." the woman laughed.

"Pathetic… what a funny word…" Beel spoke beginning to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? She'll die if you don't do something soon." the woman scolded.

"Oh… I'm going to kill you… but very… very… slowly…" Beel growled turning around with an absolutely furious look as his horns and wings burst forth.

The clouds in the sky turned crimson and the rain looked like blood as Beel's eyes began to glow. An immense pressure began to rage through the area making Erica and the woman feel heavy. All of a sudden Beel was all over her. Wound after wound he made on her, far too fast for her to keep up with. He knocked her katana away and kicked her down stabbing his short sword into her shoulder pinning her to the floor making her cry out. Beel was a nightmare to see looming over her as he summoned a sickle-like cleaver.

"Erica is my wife… and you hurt her…" Beel growled slicing off the fingers of her left hand making her scream in agony.

"Do you know what that means?!" Beel roared slicing the fingers off her other hand making her scream more.

"She and I are bound together! We are one!" Beel continued to rampage slicing her hands off making her screams continue to get louder.

"If you hurt her, you hurt me!" Beel barked slashing off her forearms making the screams get as loud as they could get. He then stabbed the blade into her torso dragging it down exposing her organs.

"Her heart is bound to mine… her womb, pledged to bear my children…" Beel growled pulling the organs he mentioned from her and showed them to her face as she cried blubbering as her blood poured out.

"So the next time any of you tried to hurt her… I will not hesitate… to ANNIHILATE YOU!" Beel roared as the woman's last lights went out and her head turned to the side leaking blood.

He stood from the corpse dropping her organs and walked back to Erica. She was genuinely frightened of Beel at the moment. She'd never seen him be so sadistic. He knelt by her and began healing her wound despite the large amounts of blood staining his clothes and face. Was this level of sadism what Beel was truly capable of? She felt the love behind his words, but was still terrified of the disembowelment she'd witnessed.

In the time she'd married him she'd completely forgotten his reputation… Beelzebub Ooal Gown… a psychotic, unforgiving, sadistic monster who would kill children if they looked at him wrong. This was the first time she's seen him live up to that reputation. A side of him he likely wanted to keep hidden from her. Beelzebub was kind-hearted toward her… but he would never forgive someone if they hurt her.

After disposing of the body came getting rid of any hidden reinforcements, although the Demon Sword couldn't be found. His true features were out the entire time, and he was definitely in guard dog mode when it came to Erica. She no longer had a shield to block with. That night at the inn Beel spent a long while in the bath. Erica got worried after a full two hours passed. She peered into the bathroom and saw him sitting under the shower water. He was slumped as if depressed, and was murmuring something to himself over and over.

"She saw me… she saw me… she hates me… she saw me… she hates me…" Beel kept murmuring to himself as if in a trance.

She stripped down and walked to him. She knelt down and embraced him. He began to cry as she held him. No words were spoken. They simply spent the next while bathing together, as well as each other. If anything, Erica felt closer to Beel now that she'd seen his hidden combat demeanor. The passion felt that much more powerful. She felt more intimate with him, like she'd opened a new door in his heart. That night she took the lead and saw to his desires.

When the morning sun shined in, Beel awoke first and saw a black tattoo similar to a wing now stained the left side of her upper back. Beel had never seen it before, and he's seen many markings, plus he's known her enough times to know she has no tattoos anywhere on her. He felt it and stirred Erica from sleep with a moan. She turned over with a smile on her face.

"Morning." she spoke with a smile.

"Sleep well?" Beel asked with a kiss.

"Yeah." Erica giggled.

"About yesterday…" Beel sighed.

"It's okay. You were scared you'd frighten me off. I'm not going anywhere." Erica smiled touching his cheek.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" Beel asked.

"No. You're you. How could I call myself your wife if I see your darkest side and don't embrace it?" Erica laughed.

The day was spent fortifying the capital's defenses. Beel and Erica were much closer it seemed. They now held hands in public and publicly kissed. After finishing up, Beel told Erica he had a surprise for her. He led her back to the inn, and he presented her old shield. It'd been fully reforged from an all new metal, and now bore Beelzebub's version of the Ains Ooal Gown crest. Each child of Ains has their own version, and anything bearing it is tied to very powerful defensive magic. Erica couldn't contain her happiness to have her shield again, and especially since Beel had remade for her.

"It won't be breaking any time soon. I know how much you enjoyed having that shield." Beel smiled, and she tackled him onto the bed kissing him.

"Thank you so much… the shield was originally given to me by my mother. The fact you used it as the base to remake it is amazing." Erica smiled tearing up.

"Then a part of your mother will always be with you, especially now that it'll take a lot more than Demon Sword to break it." Beel smiled back.

Then a knock came at the door. Albedo, Aura, and Mare were there. All three seemed to have battled someone. They were smiling all the while.

"You two seem comfy." Albedo teased.

"It's not even sundown yet." Aura laughed.

"Mom. I take it you finished up?" Beel asked.

"Indeed. They're reinforced and have pledged themselves to the reign of Beelzebub Ooal Gown." Albedo giggled.

"Pledged themselves? I wasn't planning to take them over, mom…" Beel groaned.

"I didn't mention anything. They simply did so, and asked me to pass along the news. It's great to know there are those who recognize superior beings." Albedo smiled.

"She bargained in other words." Aura scoffed.

"You can't prove that." Albedo commented without breaking her smile.

"Bet you I can." Aura shot back.

"Enough. We've got a lot to do. Without a doubt Ellie is going to be way past livid once news of the kingdoms taking back their countries reaches her ears. We need to be ready for whatever countermeasures she has in store. We've already killed a member of the Order of Muramasa. We couldn't find her sword, so chances are they have a backup wielder they'll be pulling in." Beel sighed.

"Funny you mention them, as I too encountered one of their members in the dwarf's country. I put him down like the dog he was. Just like the one you fought, their sword couldn't be found afterward." Albedo told them.

"That doesn't bode well. For now, we prepare for what we do know about the situation. We only have a corner of the continent under our control, and the rest belongs to Ellie. So I'm afraid I'll have to play a little dirty and level the field a bit." Beel spoke.

"How?" Erica asked, and Beel grinned.

"The field I excelled in most, beyond my Meteor magic… was barrier making. I hold the record of keeping dad out of my room for a solid thirty minutes." Beel replied looking at her.

Beel led her to the room where the world map was sprawled. He materialized a red marker of sorts and began tracing the borders between countries and sub-regions within them. Once he was finished, he began to channel magic energy into the map making it begin to glow and resonate slowly forming 3D red walls made of energy on the traced lines. They rose to a good five inches off the map, and then Beel dusted his hands with a satisfied grin.

"There. Now we should have plenty of time to deal with each country at our own pace. Even with pop's staff I highly doubt she'll even be able to crack those barriers." Beel spoke confidently.

"You really do like to tease your little sister so." Albedo giggled.

"Tease? I'm sure she's outright furious that her brother outwits her every time." Erica smiled.

"Elizabeth is the youngest, but also the most hot-headed of Lord Ains's children. If she doesn't get her way, she explodes into a fit of rage. That's partially on us for giving in every time though." Aura laughed.

"So I guess her hate for the outside world is our fault too." Mare sighed.

"Nah. She's just a brat who got ahold of her dad's staff." Aura argued.

The next few days were then spent planning strategy. Which countries were Elizabeth's greatest assets? Which ones could she not care less if she lost control of? Which held key points of interest? Which ones served merely as cannon fodder? Beel wanted to take them back, but without sacrificing the indigenous residents if possible. Even Albedo had to admit the way he thinks through his plans rivals most strategists who are twice his age. He's also the only one of his siblings able to successfully beat Demiurge at chess. At the end of the day, it was decided their next target would be the Centaur's Country as it serves as a workhouse for powerful soldiers. If they could get the Centaur race on their side, that'd be a big advantage to their current situation. Centaurs may be larger targets, but they're still fierce fighters and loyal to their masters.

Meanwhile, in the dark of a cave a young woman with long blue and red hair was crying. She wore knee-length brown boots, black booty shorts, a red button-up shirt, a black vest over it, black fingerless gloves, and a red choker. At her feet lay the woman's Muramasa katana, and a blue Muramasa katana. Thunder rumbled outside as she looked up from her arms with rage in her eyes.

"Hikari… Souji… I'll avenge you… I'll take up your blades, and make this Beelzebub pay… I swear on Masamune…" the girl growled as a very long katana in a black scabbard began to hum as if resonating with her feelings.


	6. Demon Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking back the elf kingdom, it's time to move on to the Centaur kingdom.

It was a misty morning as Beel and company reached the centaurian border. A massive red border was blocking entry, but when Beelzebub touched it a way through opened up for his forces. They moved through the forest, and not long after entering they found high resistance from a small unit of centaur rebel archers. Beel had them detained rather than killed though.

"Greetings. We've come to liberate your people." Beel greeted their evident leader, a young female centaur with long green hair.

"We serve Overlord Elizabeth… you're better off killing us." she scoffed.

"If you so wish it." Albedo sighed raising her ax, but Beel gestured to halt.

"My sister obviously has done something to force you into cooperation. We wish for your cooperation in liberating this country from her control." Beel explained to them.

"Go to hell!" she roared and Albedo became visibly angry, but Beel again gestured not to harm them.

"You're very young, likely no older than sixteen. Yet you're so sure she is the master to serve to your dying breath. I aim to free your people, allow you the freedom you once knew and cherished. My aim is not to control this land or even demand favors from it in the future. I aim to free you of her oppression and sadistic tactics." Beel told her, and she growled despite a tear starting to form… he was breaking her.

"We serve one master and one master alone…" she growled.

"She killed the people who didn't obey her in your village, didn't she? I know centaurs and how stubborn they can be. Your parents must have been among those who resisted." Beel spoke bluntly and as a result she couldn't handle it anymore.

She began to cry and bawl as he kneeled to hug her. Soon after the others began to follow suit. He'd broken their wall of false loyalty and got through to their hearts. Beel had them get it all out and then convinced them to help him save her people. So they began to make their way to a centaur village, specifically one where most of her comrades were recruited from. In a lightning fast raid Beel and Erica alone made the enemy begin to flee, but Albedo, Mare, and Aura didn't let them. The centaurs were confused, but once the dust cleared they could see they were free. Many took up arms and made the number of centaur among Beel's ranks nearly triple from eight to twenty-three. The centaur girl he'd talked to stayed particularly close to Beel and Erica as they made for another village.

"I must apologize for my actions earlier…" she sighed.

"Please, you were afraid. I couldn't expect you to trust strangers who'd wandered into your country without a good reason. So please, relax. May I know your name?" Beel asked her.

"I am Princess Mana, daughter of the late Lord Torbjorn. My father was murdered as an example to the people. He'd surrendered so readily that it startled my mother and I. Mother was thrown into the castle dungeon while I was forced to be in their military forces." she introduced herself.

"I see. Well, I'll see to it she's freed." Beel assured her.

"You've such a way with those younger than you… maybe you're ready to be a father." Albedo teased.

"The majority of people are younger than me, we have abnormal life spans assuming we aren't killed." Beel growled.

"So… how old are you?" Erica asked.

"I'm 307, technically still a child by Elderlitch standards." Beel replied and both Mana and Erica's jaws dropped in shock.

"I-If you're that old…" Erica pondered and she immediately felt Albedo's eyes stabbing her back.

"Some things are better left to the cosmos." Albedo giggled.

"Before you ask, yes, I've been looking for a bride since I was eighteen. I was adamant about what I'd search for." Beel sighed.

"You're an Elderlitch? You look human though." Mana asked.

"I'm a hybrid. I only have flesh because of mom's DNA." Beel told her.

"Will you really kill your sister if you fight her?" Erica asked.

"It'd be an insult to her if I didn't. She'd never forgive me, probably, and would keep coming back until I do kill her." Beel replied.

"Humans will never understand the way nonhumans work." Albedo sighed with a giggle shrugging her shoulders.

They found several more villages over the next few days and continued to lay waste to the enemy. Before the night was out, the enemy tried everything to try and regain ground. Sneak attacks, guerrilla tactics, but it seemed that Beel had prepared for everything ahead of time. A ray of hope began to run through the country inspiring prisoners to rise up and cause as much trouble as possible, as if to be beacons of their location to Beel's forces. It worked too, and many more people joined Beel's forces. The country was raging against Elizabeth's forces. Her fury throwing orders left and right only accelerated her loss of territory in the centaurian country. She wound up taking several destress baths that day.

When they reached a village called Vanmun it was bright and sunny. The entire population along with the enemy had been slaughtered when they arrived. Standing in the middle of it was the girl from the end of the last chapter. She was wielding both demon swords that were reportedly missing, and they were dripping with blood. Her expression was cold, and her eyes were blank. She was currently a mindless puppet of the combined use of two Demon Swords.

"A human trying to use more than one…? What is she thinking…?" Mare asked trembling a bit.

"Currently, she's not." Beel growled readying for battle.

The girl then charged forcing them into battle. Erica's shield stopped her attacks well enough for her to knock her around a bit before either Mare or Aura would bail her out of the tight spot. Albedo would cover her rear when she used the pink's blur ability to move insanely fast. Beel kept her on the defensive for quite a while as well. She cut through their men to get back at them with ease. Beel countered her knocking her back giving Erica the shot to shield bash her spine knocking the wind out of her. She tried to stand and Albedo stomped on her upper back putting her ax to her throat.

"What do we do with her?" Albedo asked not taking her eyes off of her.

"Confiscate the swords." Beel ordered and despite much struggling Mare and Aura managed to pry them from her hands.

"Now what?" Mare asked.

"Bind her limbs so we can interrogate her." Erica replied.

"He didn't ask you." Albedo growled, and Beel shot a death glare at her startling her.

"Erica is my wife. She carries the same weight of command I do. Do NOT test me on that, mother." Beel scolded.

"Understood." Albedo nodded.

"Wow… didn't think he had the balls to bark at his mom like that…" Aura spoke in disbelief.

"Lord Beelzebub is more mature in that regard I guess. He respects and loves his mother but at the same time he won't let her treat his wife like trash." Mare giggled.

So the girl was bound as ordered, and then thrown in a cell. She wriggled trying to get free, but to no avail. A short hour afterward Erica entered the cell. She had on her serious face.

"I'm not talking…" she growled at Erica.

"You will." Erica bluntly argued presenting the pink demon sword.

"You wouldn't…?" she gasped.

Erica didn't say a word. She pulled a rock from behind her back and began to tap it on the edge of the blade. The girl began screaming to stop as Erica simply ignored her without breaking eye contact. Her screams went on and on as Erica continued to mercilessly tap the rock on the edge starting to chip it. Her tears hurt Erica, but they needed her to spill the beans.

"Stop! I'm a Demon Cauldron, okay?! I was used to make the swords in the first place! I rightfully own them! When each person used them I felt their feelings, their thoughts, and their experiences! Stop hurting the blade! Please… respect their memory…" she begged.

"Who do you serve?" Erica asked.

"Overlord Elizabeth enlisted them… they didn't want me to be part of it… but when I felt them die…" she whimpered.

"She wants to destroy this world. We plan to save it. If you're neutral, then you can choose a side." Erica told her.

"I know she does… but you killed them…" she continued to whimper.

"It was my husband that killed one, along with my mother-in-law. Blame them if you wish, but the world is at war whether you realize it or not." Erica explained.

"War…?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. That longer sword you had was a Masamune. Who forged it from you?" Erica asked.

"I… I can't…" she whined.

"Tell me who or I will break this sword." Erica threatened.

"N-No! Please!" she cried as Erica began bending the pink's blade.

"My patience is wearing thin. Spill it." Erica ordered.

"I-If I do… he'll…" she whined with trembling eyes.

"Very well." Erica growled beginning to bend it more.

"W-Wait I'll tell you! His name was Ryujin!" she cried, but it was too late… and the blade snapped in two making her eyes go lifeless as she fell face planting on the floor of the cell.

"I told you. My patience was wearing thin. I'll keep this second one in case I need to coerce more information out of you." Erica told her leaving the cell with the blue sword.

The girl lay there, not making a sound, silently weeping. Dawn came and her tears had dried, but she was still broken. Erica returned that morning with a more somber expression. She pulled her to her knees and moved her bangs to look her in the eyes.

"I did what I had to yesterday. We had to find out how using two Demon Swords didn't rip you to shreds." Erica told her.

"M-My memories of her… they're gone… I can't even remember her name now… because you broke the weapon…" the girl whimpered.

"I did what would benefit the people of this world. If that means I have to act like the bad guy, I'll do it. You made it difficult, so I made you suffer. I married someone I'd just met for this world. I've sacrificed so much to get this far. You can help me increase our efforts to save the world." Erica offered.

"Why would I help you…? You've only made me suffer…" she spoke.

"I'm currently the only thing standing between you and death. Everyone wants you dead because of what you did." Erica told her.

"Will you make me allow you to forge Demon Weapons…?" she asked shedding a tear.

"No. I won't allow it, because I know how painful that process must be." Erica replied.

"You'll… look after me…?" she asked.

"Yes." Erica replied.

"Like a mom…?" she asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Erica smiled.

"Will you let me… call you mom?" she asked shedding more tears.

"If you promise to obey me like a good girl." Erica replied.

"I will… I'll obey…" she cried.

"I'm going to untie you. You'll act civil and stay close to me." Erica ordered and she nodded.

"Do you have a name?" Erica asked.

"Lennith…" she replied as Erica untied her.

The two then went above ground. Lennith stayed close to Erica as ordered, despite the death glares she was getting from the townsfolk. When they reached the main inn Lennith hid behind Erica as she approached Beel. Luckily he wasn't in his war mood.

"Erica. So she considered your offer, huh?" Beel asked.

"Her name is Lennith. She's a Demon Cauldron." Erica introduced her.

"Demon Cauldron…? So she's a tool used in the previous war." Beel observed.

"I already promised her that we wouldn't use her to forge any Demon Weapons. With how her mind works, I think she considers me her parent." Erica explained.

"Well most Demon Cauldrons were turned as children, because it'd be very difficult for a child to escape. They age very slowly as a result, and their brain remains at that age level due to lack of education." Beel sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"How slow?" Erica asked.

"Slow enough that five years is one year for them." Beel replied.

"I see. She's had the mindset of a child since then. Well, if that won't change for a while despite her body's shape, I guess there's no disputing it." Erica smiled while looking at Lennith.

The day was spent making plans for future attacks. Lennith certainly acted like a child clinging to Erica for attention and security, and despite her weight she'd most often just gently stroke her hair trying to remain focused on the conversation. Even when it was time to move out she still clung to her. Lennith was afraid of everyone but Erica, which only made her cling tighter. During the raids in that day Erica had to continually guard her from the enemy and "stray" arrows from their soldiers. That night when the soldiers were dining, Erica brought Lennith with her.

"Men and women of our forces, don't think I didn't notice you obviously aiming for Lennith. I will not tolerate this behavior from you. When we captured her, we discovered she was both a Demon Cauldron and that her mental age is no older than a small child. Any further attempts on her life will be met with yours being taken instead. Do I make myself clear?" Erica spoke to them, and they complained about her deeds.

"M-Mom… I'm scared…" Lennith cried clinging to her waist, and then a male centaur slammed his fist on their table silencing them.

"What is wrong with you people?! She is our superior! Her decisions are LAW to our cause! She has given us no reason to mistrust in her! So she's killed some of our own, she's also killed numerous of the enemy! Demon Sword Users have no concept of friend or foe in the heat of battle, so can you truly blame her for our fallen comrades?!" the centaur roared at them, and many of the centaurs began to agree.

"Thank you. I'm not asking you to completely forget about their deaths, but I am asking that you give her a chance to live on for those we've lost." Erica sighed smiling.

That night Erica relieved all the stress she had with Beel. With what happened regarding Lennith, she was glad it was that time of day. Any moment of pure ecstasy she could claim she embraced wholeheartedly. When all settled down, they held each other's hand as they drifted to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Morning came and it was time to mobilize the troops. Just like the last few nights, an ambush attempted on them only to be slaughtered in seconds by their superior might. Lennith was slightly less on edge now that she wasn't getting as many death stares. The day of raids went on and Lennith saw how vicious her newfound mother fought in battle. She didn't slack on defending her that day either. That day also showed the visible limits between nonhumans and humans though. An arrow began coming down during an ambush and Erica had little time to react and just threw herself over Lennith taking the arrow to her shoulder.

Lennith couldn't help crying despite Erica telling her that it's fine if she's not hurt. She didn't let her wound get treated until the fighting was over. Lennith continued to cry and tell her that she was sorry, but Erica simply stroked her hair comfortingly.

"How can you not be angry at her?" Albedo asked.

"She doesn't know how to fight without being a puppet to a Demon Sword, and we can't abandon her. If she lives, then I'm doing my job as a hero." Erica replied.

"Humans." Aura sighed shrugging her shoulders.

"That's my wife, Aura." Beel scolded as he entered the room.

"She took an arrow for the Cauldron." Albedo told him.

"Was she hurt?" Beel asked.

"No. It was just the one, so only I got hurt." Erica replied.

"Good. You know how bad you scared me when I heard you got hurt?" Beel sighed sinking into a chair.

"Hey, a healing potion and I'm all better. No harm done, right?" Erica chuckled.

"If you had more severe injuries it'd take a lot more than just some healing potion to recover." Albedo sighed.

"U-Um, you are human, Lady Erica… you don't have the same abilities we do." Mare nervously added.

"That's no excuse for sitting around and just being a baby maker. I refuse to let this world be destroyed, and I'm willing to die for it." Erica scolded him.

"I see one reason Beel so readily chose you now… men love a woman that's stubborn." Albedo grinned.

"Mom, that isn't why I'm in love with her." Beel scolded.

"Then why ARE you?" she cornered him.

"She isn't like the other girls I've met. She chooses to be smart, strong, confident, and always aims to do what's right. She's brave, she isn't afraid to fight an enemy she knows she doesn't stand a chance against, but also isn't scared to show her feminine side. I've seen so many 'tough girls' who try to hide themselves that it made me sick to my stomach. She's proven to me that she's genuine in everything she does." Beel explained.

"I raised a proper gentleman…" Albedo teased swaying her hips making Beel growl blushing.

"Lord Beel used to want a harem of 500 women." Aura told Erica with a grin.

"Did he now?" Erica asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Aura! Who said you could tell her that?!" Beel scolded in a flustered manner.

"It's important to be honest with your significant other right?" Mare joked.

"I'll pound the both of you into dust!" Beel roared chasing them out of the room.

"He's so cute when he's flustered." Albedo giggled.

"Did he really…?" Erica asked.

"Any healthy young man has had their share of fantasies. Beel, at the time, was very confident in his own power. It was also Demiurge's fault, being his appointed caretaker while I was in meetings, for promoting his confidence to such heights. Luckily his journey fixed his attitude." Albedo replied with a smile.

"So at one point he was a hopeless womanizer." Erica sighed.

"He's quite the opposite these days as it would seem though. He really wants to remain a one-woman man. It's so cute of him to believe that he'll be able to do that with the amount of influence he's building." Albedo giggled.

"Why shouldn't he be allowed to be a one-woman man? He's my husband, isn't he? He was married with human rules in place as it is." Erica told her.

"You should know well enough by now, nonhumans could care less about your courtship rules. So long as he doesn't go down on a non-harem member he's in the clear." Albedo giggled.

"We don't want a harem. Can't you respect that?" Erica asked.

"If I can be honest, I was against your marriage in the first place, but he's happy with you… and I don't like to think about how he'd react if I were to tell him to leave you. If he's like his father when he's angry, he won't show any mercy." Albedo sighed.

"What's marriage?" Lennith asked.

"A promise between two people to love each other forever." Erica smiled at her.

In the next few raids, Erica continued to show signs of fatigue. Guarding Lennith all the time was really wearing on her. Her stance slowly became sloppier and her reactions were getting slower. Beel offered to let her rest a while before they moved on, but Erica insisted that the villages they'd targeted needed them more. She started taking small injuries from the third raid onward. When evening began coming Erica could barely move. Beel insisted she rest and let them handle the last few raids, but she continued to argue against it. Beel couldn't take it anymore and hit her gut making her pass out into his arms. He put her to bed in a cabin having Aura stand guard of her and Lennith while they continued on to perform the raids. Beel kissed her forehead before heading back out to lead his forces onward.

While they were gone, Erica began groaning in her sleep a bit. Lennith hadn't a clue what was wrong, but she was a little red in the face. She felt her and found that she was hot. She trotted over to the door and alerted Aura to her condition. She came inside and felt her forehead.

"She's got a fever. The idiot worked herself sick. Well, good thing there's a stream right there. Do me a favor and wipe up her sweat?" Aura asked.

"Wipe her sweat?" she asked confused.

"The towel there by the restroom? Use that to wipe up the sweat. When I get back with a pale of water we'll change her clothes." Aura explained and then she took a bucket heading out to the nearby stream.

Aura got back and wasn't too surprised that Lennith didn't understand that she meant strip her down and wipe the sweat. She showed her what she meant, and then they changed her while using a rag to put on her forehead. Aura then got to boiling some of the water for Erica to drink. At the same instant, it began to rain. Time passed, and Erica's condition didn't seem to change.

"How'd mom get sick?" Lennith asked.

"If you overwork yourself and don't stop when your body tells you it needs to rest, sometimes you'll get sick. That's what happened to her, basically. She'll get better now that she's actually lying down to recover though." Aura smiled at her.

"Mom got like this because I'm useless… right?" Lennith asked looking depressed.

"Well, it shows that she cares about you. Say, doesn't her sword look like it can't take much more abuse? It actually looks dull." Aura observed kneeling by it feeling the edge.

"It's dull?" Lennith asked.

"Dull, you know, the opposite of sharp? She really hasn't had much opportunity to sharpen it, huh? It's got scratches and nicks on the edge she blocks with too… I don't think this would have lasted much longer with the abuse it's been taking." Aura observed lifting it.

"Mom's sword… is it going to break?" Lennith asked.

"Well, most swords break either from being weathered down by nature or from being used frequently in battle. The only exceptions are Demon Swords, which can only be broken if their focal points are exploited. Even the most well-maintained normal swords will eventually break." Aura explained.

"The memories that mom must have in that are close to her heart…" Lennith spoke somberly.

"Yeah, but even if it breaks we don't lose them." Aura shrugged.

"You're wrong." Lennith told her.

"Huh? We don't just suddenly forget them." Aura argued confused.

"The blade is a solid memento of those memories… you keep them with you forever and ever." Lennith argued back.

"That's a weird philosophy." Aura commented.

"Please… use me to turn mom's sword into a Demon Sword!" Lennith pleaded.

"Y-You're kidding?" Aura asked nervously.

"I can control what kind of properties it will have… when someone isn't forcing me to shape its abilities." Lennith told her.

"Well… only if you're okay with it. So… how does being a Demon Cauldron work?" Aura asked.

"W-We should go into the bathroom where there's a drain…" Lennith told her, and in they went taking Erica's sword with them.

Aura fetched a hammer from the shed near the cabin and hurried back. Lennith had completely stripped revealing a ton of odd inscriptions on her body. She began feeling them as she chanted, and as if by some satanic magic her stomach opened like a horror movie to show black flames raging inside of her as blood gushed out of it. Aura was instructed to heat the blade inside her. To her surprise, it was like a portal in that the sword didn't exit the other side of her body. Instead of becoming red hot though, the blade turned neon purple. Aura pulled it out and began hammering as instructed. She then repeatedly bathed it in the flames slowly turning it like a pork over a camp fire and then hammering it before giving it another bath.

A solid three hours after they'd begun, Aura was finally instructed to bathe it in water as Lennith's stomach sealed back up so she could begin washing the blood down the drain. While the blade cooled in the water, the old hilt began to wither away leaving behind the newly reforged black and red blade that rested at the bottom of the tub. Aura used her whip to pull it out on the off chance it was still hot. To her surprise, it was ice cold. She made a new hilt to go on it along with a golden guard. The weapon looked like Erica's old sword, but the hilt had changed and the blade had gotten a new paint job. Aura carefully sheathed it and lay it by Erica's armor while Lennith got dried off and dressed again.

"So, what properties did you give it?" Aura asked.

"Mom can't keep going at the same rate that the rest of you can, so it now has a constant rejuvenating effect that reduces stress significantly and increases focus. It also has a healing factor of x4, and can slice most metals to ribbons." Lennith smiled.

"I bet she'll be so proud of you." Aura told her.

"You think so?" Lennith asked.

"I know so." Aura smiled.

At the same moment, a robed swordsman was walking through the storm with one mission on his mind. He would make Beelzebub suffer the worst way any man can be harmed… by losing the love of their life. None the wiser of the situation, Beel wouldn't know what would have happened until after it was too late.


End file.
